


A Political Seduction

by Zethsaire



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Marvel 616, Marvel Boy (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - House of M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Seduction, Servants, Sibling Incest, Skrull(s), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor-In-Waiting Dorrek VIII must seduce the Maximoff Princes to ensure peace and stability for his future Empire.  No pressure.  Luckily, his Kree servant Noh-Varr will be there to make sure nothing goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Political Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/gifts).



> This is *mostly* a PWP, though I always like to try to build enough plot in for the fic to stand on it's own. There is mild BDSM, mostly just verbal dominance and submission, no actual binding of any kind.
> 
> This is House of M AU, so Billy and Tommy are actually brothers, and they're very close. The Maximoff family has a history of this; Wanda and Pietro are basically their Ultimate versions. Anyone ever notice the twins don't have a dad in House of M? Yeah.
> 
> Teddy goes by Dorrek, because he's the Emperor-in-waiting. He was raised by the Skrull and Kree in this; no Earth involved.
> 
> I put in a dub-con tag, because Noh-Varr is Dorrek's man-servant, and they have an inappropriate working relationship; i.e. Dorrek fucks him whenever he wants to. So if that's dub-con to you, don't read it, but Noh-Varr doesn't have a problem with it; it's all very consensual.
> 
> If none of that squicks you, enjoy the fic!!
> 
> Edit: Fixed a *ton* of verb tense issues and some spelling mistakes. Let me know if I've missed something!

A Political Seduction

 

“Remember Dorrek-Vell, securing this peace treaty is of the utmost importance. The humans may be weak now, but we have projected that with the right motivation, they could become a powerful galactic force. One we wish to claim for the Empire, not set against it.”

“Yes, Mother,” Dorrek says, shifting awkwardly in the heavy finery of the human Court, and does his best to remember his German lessons.

“The twins are rumored to be – close. They have rejected every single marriage proposal so far. There has even been talk of them marrying each other if a suitable suitor is not found.”

“I will see it done, mother. For the glory of the Empire.”

“For the glory of the Empire.” She repeats softly, and kisses his forehead. “Your father would be so proud of you.”

“Thank you mother.” He gestures sharply to his manservant, “Come, Noh-Varr, we have a prince to bed.”

Noh-Varr's grin is all sharp teeth, “As my Emperor commands, so shall it be.”

The human Court makes him distinctly uncomfortable. Everyone is _looking_ at him and whispering about him; the ladies behind their decorative fans, the lords behind their cups. Even the maids stare and giggle. He is beginning to think he should have shifted out of his green skin, even if it would have shamed his mother. How is he supposed to impress anyone if they are all _laughing_ at him?

Noh-Varr is a pillar of strength at his back. He had been given to Dorrek-Vell when he was a child, and Noh-Varr had followed him around even then with fervor and an almost obsessive reverence. Noh-Varr is Dorrek's completely – he will do  _anything_ Dorrek requires of him, or die trying. And he is very,  _very_ good at everything he does. Whether it is foiling would be assassins, defending Dorrek's honor in the arena, or performing in Dorrek's bed, Noh-Varr excels in it all. If Dorrek wanted him to get down on his knees and blow him in front of the entire court, or murder every single human there, Noh-Varr would see that it was done without question.

Dorrek suffers through hours of Court politics, nearly causes a political crisis at dinner when Noh-Varr insists on tasting all of Dorrek's food and serving him personally, and mangles his German more than once. He's catching the princes' eyes all right, but in the worst way. If possible, the after dinner entertainment goes even worse. They  _dance_ . Not only is Dorrek a terrible dancer, but Thomas, clearly the elder of the twin princes, insists on dancing with William all night, and keeps shooting Dorrek baleful looks when he so much as glances in William's direction.

Oh, William. How very much Dorrek wants him. From the moment he laid eyes on the slim, black haired prince, Dorrek felt himself smitten. All thoughts of duty and burden fell away, and all he could think about was taking the younger human to bed. But William won't even look at him. Every time he does, Thomas distracts him with a hand, or kiss, or quiet word in William's ear. The twins are very open about their relationship – and Thomas appears to be insanely protective and jealous. The first night isn't even over yet, and Dorrek has already despaired that he will ever be able to catch William's eye.

“My Emperor,” Noh-Varr speaks to him in Kree, after stepping in and rescuing him from stepping on yet another noblewoman's toes during the dancing, “I am a tool for your impending glory. Use me to aid you in this matter.”

Noh-Varr speaks while navigating them smartly across the dance floor. Apparently he had studied the art of human dancing, because he takes the lead while making it appear that Dorrek is the one doing so, his strong arms directing Dorrek's limbs through the proper steps and showing off his flexibility and grace. Honestly, Dorrek doesn't know what he would do without him.

“What do you have in mind?”

“I have been speaking with the servants. Prince Thomas is very fickle – he likes new and interesting toys. If only we catch his eye, we will catch William's also.”

“Yes, but  _how_ ?”

“As with all their customs Dorrek, these people have very primitive dancing. A true Kree dance would impress them beyond words.”

Dorrek's eyes widen and he feels lust race through him. “You mean...performing the Ry'kava?”

“If my Emperor wishes it.”

The Ry'kava was a sacred Kree mating dance, dating back to the time before the Kree had joined the Skrull Empire. In the time of the genophage, Kree could not even touch each other for fear of spreading the plague, so they invented a dance to inspire such lust in their partner that an assisted mating could occur without the two ever touching each other. It was hardly ever performed any more, and the few times Dorrek had had Noh-Varr perform it, they had fucked with such a frenzy that even his nearly indestructible manservant had been unable to sit for days. If the Ry'kava did not capture the princes' attention, nothing would.

“Yes. Yes, do it. But I will need you; after.”

“Of course, my Emperor. We can only hope that the princes will need me just as much.”

“ _Yes_ .”

Noh-Varr finishes the human dance and gives Dorrek a little half-bow, sweeping low to the floor, and then heads off towards the Prince's manservant, who is actually some kind of cyborg, if Dorrek remembers the introductions properly. Dorrek watches him go, unabashedly staring at his servant’s ass flex in his tight uniform. Noh-Varr always insists on wearing skin tight microfiber, though he had consented to a half coat and boots for the Court. He often says that since his body is Dorrek's tool, it should be on display for everyone to see, and he works out obsessively to keep his body perfect. Dorrek thinks Noh-Varr just likes showing off. It _is_ a nice ass.

When the dancing finally comes to an end, the Prince's manservant gets up and announces that Dorrek-Vell's servant will be providing the night's entertainment, and that it is of an adult nature. The non-adults and those who are faint of heart should not stay to watch. _That_ perks everyone's interest. Thomas' eyes are practically gleaming. William is sitting in his lap, and Thomas has a possessive arm around him, but he also has one arm propped up on his knee, staring intently at where Noh-Varr has now moved to the center of the room, having lost his shirt, coat and boots. Dorrek nearly trips up the stairs to the seat of honor, already feeling himself growing hard. He carefully adjusts his pants and shifts so he won't embarrass himself.

“Lords and Ladies, enlightened Princes, and my Emperor-in-waiting Dorrek-Vell, allow me to dance for your pleasure.” Noh-Varr's German is heavy and accented, but he speaks the words with care so he can be understood. He is perfectly capable of speaking German even better than Dorrek, but his accent certainly has the effect of reminding the Court that despite his rather human appearance, he is not human.

And then he begins to move, and Dorrek can't keep his eyes off him. Noh-Varr starts slowly, just small subtle movements of his extremities – his hands, feet, head. The movement spreads inward, until he is rotating his hips slightly to a beat no one can hear. Then he starts humming, creating strange vibrations that only Kree can produce, and the movement built in his core, moving faster, gyrating slightly, and then moving back out towards the rest of his body. Then his humming increases, splitting into two harmonic vibrations, one high, the other low, just on the edge of what humans can hear. In a true Ry'kava, the pitches would vary wildly, depending on the skill of the dancer.

Noh-Varr begins to move in a way that was utterly unique to Kree. He is extremely flexible, and can bend and twist and _arch_ more than anyone Dorrek had ever met. Dorrek is completely hard now, watching Noh-Varr writhe in the center of the room, and he isn't the only one. The temperature of the room has risen several degrees with arousal, and many of the nobles faces are flushed. A woman has already fainted. Dorrek forces his eyes away from Noh-Varr and over to the princes, to gauge their reaction, Both of them are hard, and making no effort to conceal it. Thomas' expression is _ravenous,_ and he is stroking William's hip in a manner that makes Dorrek's mouth go dry. It looks like the plan is a success.

The dance is almost over now. Noh-Varr's voice has split into three distinct tones now, and he too, is flushed and sweating from the arousal he has worked himself into. He is moving acrobatically now, going up one one hand and supporting his entire weight as he shows off his body in a variety of erotic poses; at one point contorting so much that he makes it completely obvious that if he so desired, he could deep-throat himself. Dorrek makes a mental note to have him do that tonight. Several other ladies faint.

The dance ends with an echoing cry, the sound of ecstasy and release, and Noh-Varr arches as if he's coming, though he won't actually do so unless Dorrek commands him to. He slowly tapers off, and comes down; a lover catching his breath after sex, his voice tapers off into silence. Then he stands up and bows, and the dance is over.

Court disperses amazingly quickly after that, everyone heading back to their rooms in pairs or groups. Noh-Varr comes back to Dorrek's side, his face flushed in a way it never does except when he dances, his whole body biologically primed and ready for mating. Dorrek almost takes him right there – no one would have noticed, they are all too busy with each other.

The princes are already gone. Their manservant is the only one who doesn't seem affected at all. His face is smooth, blank and professional as he says, “If you will come this way, please? I will show you to your quarters.”

They follow him quickly, Dorrek unable to keep his hands off Noh-Varr, so much so that he doesn't really look where they are going, practically falling into the dim room when Victor holds open the door. Even before the latch clicks shut, they are all over each other.

“I need you. _Now_.” Dorrek hisses, sliding into his native tongue.

Noh-Varr is already on his knees and unbuckling Dorrek's belt because in this, as everything, he always knows what Dorrek needs before Dorrek himself does. “Then have me, my Emperor.” And he deep throats him in one swift movement.

“Sweet Empress, your mouth.”

Noh-Varr hums around him, his throat muscles vibrating and massaging and it's just fucking _amazing_. Not that his mouth isn't always good, or that Noh-Varr doesn't always give a good blow job, but when he is aroused like this, it is always so much better. Noh-Varr's throat just – changes or something. He doesn't really understand Kree biology as well as he should, but the humming involved in the mating dance actually changes the way Noh-Varr's throat works. It gets tighter, produces more saliva, and he gets _very_ vocal. He hums and purrs and groans around Dorrek's dick and it's amazing.

Noh-Varr keeps Dorrek hovering on the edge of completion long past the point that Dorrek would have had to stop himself due to an aching jaw and sore knees, yet Noh-Varr shows no discomfort and all pleasure. Whether it is true or not, Noh-Varr always makes him feel like the Kree exists solely to please him, his every action tailored to Dorrek's pleasure. Finally, finally, Noh-Varr swallows him deeply, purposefully massaging his cock deep in his throat and Dorrek comes with a short, sharp grunt and a gasp of pleasure, and Noh-Varr takes it like he always does.

Once Dorrek is finished, Noh-Varr licks the remains of the mess from Dorrek's soft cock and turns his head into Dorrek's thigh, panting softly. Dorrek doesn't have to look to see that Noh-Varr still hasn't come. He won't, until Dorrek says he can. He'd once tested Noh-Varr's control over his body, and had fucked him for an entire month without allowing the Kree release, until he'd been unable to continue the experiment further. Noh-Varr probably could have continued, but morally, Dorrek hadn't been able to. Since then, he's always made sure to allow Noh-Varr his pleasure, knowing he won't take it without permission. It's still fun to make him wait though, and this is hardly the last time they'll fuck that evening.

“Good boy,” he says softly, and pats Noh-Varr's head. His servant grins, taking great pride in a job well done.

All of the candles in the room and the fireplace burst into life, flames leaping out from nothing. Dorrek starts, and turns to look at the fireplace and sees William sitting there, on the arm of a huge stuffed chair. He's _clapping,_ his eyes bright, his grin lewd and feral. Thomas is sitting in the chair, one arm around William's thigh, his head propped in William's lap. William's hand in his hair is a clear sign of ownership. Dorrek is stunned. William doesn't look at all like the delicate flower from before. His eyes reflect starlight and Dorrek wonders how he ever mistook the raw power for submission.

Noh-Varr isn't flustered at all. Dorrek wonders if he knew they were there; Noh-Varr's sense of smell and sight are better than his own, though Dorrek is by far the stronger of the two. He calmly does Dorrek's pants up, buckles his belt, and then turns towards the princes before slowly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes lidded, his every movement screaming that he's ready to be used again. He doesn't get up, just lays his head back between Dorrek's legs where he can breathe in the scent of him and still watch the twins.

“Your servant is fascinating, Dorrek-Vell. Wherever did you get him?”

Dorrek swallows. He wanted to catch their attention, and now that he has, he's not quite sure what to do. He thinks he would rather face battle than risk displeasing the man staring regally across the room at him.

“Noh-Varr was given to me, when we were both young. He has been mine ever since.”

“My brother and I find you both – intriguing, which is why I had Victor bring you here.”

“My mother hoped that we would catch your eye.”

“And you have, Dorrek. Will you join us in our bed?”

Noh-Varr's hand tightens around Dorrek's thigh. Apparently he finds that idea just as compelling as Dorrek does.

“Yes. Yes, we'd like that.”

Noh-Varr gets to his feet, and follows Dorrek and the twins into their bedroom. Their bed is indecently large. How they ever fooled anyone into thinking that they weren't together was beyond him. Unless everyone knew the entire time... was that a thing with humans? Dorrek feels like incest is taboo for humans, but he isn't sure. On Skrullos, twins are often intimate with one another, because with how fluidly and easily Skrulls changed shape, they are often more intimate with close friends and relatives than other species tend to be.

“So how-? I'm sorry. I guess I don't know as much about humans as I thought. How are we doing this?”

William chuckles, low and deep, and slaps Thomas' ass. “Our relationship isn't exactly normal for humans.”

“Ah. Well, most Kree are not like Noh-Varr.”

“That's too bad,” William says, “but it makes him even more valuable. I was thinking, Thomas; would you like to fuck him?”

“You know I would.”

“How about you, Dorrek? I thought perhaps we could all test your servant's considerable capabilities – together.”

“You mean, all at the same time?”

“He's got enough for all of us.”

Dorrek turns to Noh-Varr, completely shocked. “Do you want to?” He asks in Kree, since it is by far the harder language and there is less chance the Princes will know it, “Do you mind if they use you like this?”

Noh-Varr looks more excited by the possibility than anything, but that could just be because he hasn't come yet. “Is it what you want?”

“I wanted to capture their attention. Now that we have it, how do we turn that into a proposal? By having sex with them?”

“Sex can be a very important negotiation tool,” Noh-Varr says simply, “And I am _very_ good at negotiation.”

“You're very good at everything. But do you _want_ to?”

Noh-Varr's gaze flicks to Thomas, and then back to Dorrek. “I want to please you.”

“ _Noh-Varr_.”

“Yes. I want to.”

Switching back to German, Dorrek gives them his best smile. “Noh-Varr would be more than happy to demonstrate his skills for you.”

Thomas breaks into a bright grin. “Awesome. Me first.”

He blurs, and then he is standing next to Noh-Varr, completely naked, kissing him passionately. Noh-Varr looks startled, but pleased. He leans into the kiss, and hoists Thomas up. Thomas wraps his legs around Noh-Varr eagerly, and rocks their hips together. Dorrek just stares and watches them make out. William walks over to him.

“Sorry, my brother doesn't like to wait. He blames his mutation, but he's really just impatient.”

Watching them together is – arousing. At first, Noh-Varr seems to be the aggressive one, but when they get onto the bed, Noh-Varr lets Thomas pin him to the mattress and mount him, and then arches up to keep kissing him while Thomas rocks his hips against Noh-Varr's still clothed legs and ass.

“You can kiss me, you know. I won't bite.”

Dorrek would have blushed, if he couldn't control all his physical reactions. “You're a little -” He doesn't think he should say.

“Intimidating? Aren't you the heir to two empires?”

Dorrek shrugs, “You're kind of scary. Noh-Varr's the brave one.”

“And yet it looks like he knows how to enjoy himself. So why don't you,” he places Dorrek's hands on his _very_ slim hips – Dorrek didn't even know he _had_ a thing for slim hips until that moment - “Enjoy yourself, too.”

“Yeah. Yeah, ok, that sounds good.”

They make out, and William proves to be quite skilled with his hands and his tongue. They are both focused on what they are doing with each other until a long, loud cry breaks through their passion. Dorrek looks up to see Thomas, having gotten Noh-Varr's pants off, is buried inside of him. In fact, he looks like he's just come. Noh-Varr certainly has that blissed out look he gets after a really good fucking.

“Hey! I thought we were going to share.”

Will kisses him, “And we will. Tom has excellent stamina. Don't you Tom?”

Thomas is pulling a condom off his dick and cleaning up a bit, his skin sweaty, his smile sated. He is already half-hard again. “Yeah, I could go again or six. I don't know what I did wrong tho. Noh-Varr didn't come.”

“He won't.” Dorrek says simply, “Not until I tell him to.” He slaps Noh-Varr's ass for emphasis, and Noh-Varr grunts and shudders.

“Really?” William seems fascinated, “What if we all fuck him at the same time?”

Noh-Varr moans again, “Won't,” he slurs, barely forming the words. His voice slides into Kree and he says, “I'll be good. I can be so good.”

“You can,” Dorrek praises him, caressing his check. Noh-Varr leans into the touch, loving the approval.

It is Thomas who says, “Can we fuck them again yet? _Please_ Will?”

“Yes, yes, alright. I was hoping Dorrek that you would ride him while Thomas fucks him? I thought I'd try out his mouth for myself.”

“Yes,” Noh-Varr rasps, in English this time, because apparently German is beyond him at this point.

“Yes. Dorrek, please.”

Dorrek kisses him. “Okay.”

William lets out a low, pleased noise, and then uses a prolific amount of magic, washing the room in a blue glow. When he is done, Dorrek and William are both naked. The bed is gone - in it's place a couch that keeps Noh-Varr at the perfect height for an orgy. Dorrek is impressed, and horny. Thomas is grinning, and laying out condoms and lube, but Dorrek says,

“You don't need to worry about that. You can't get anything from us.”

“You sure?” Thomas asks archly, “Because I'm not careful about much, but I take my sex protection very seriously.”

Dorrek shakes his head, “My mother had the possibilities researched thoroughly. Noh-Varr and I both have super healing, and illnesses aren't compatible between our three species.”

Thomas looks at Will and raises an eyebrow.

“It's fine, Thomas.”

“All right then, if you're sure. Who's first Will?”

William takes charge, laying Noh-Varr on his back. He has Dorrek prepped and sliding onto Noh-Varr's waiting cock in a few swift minutes, and Dorrek sinks onto Noh-Varr with a growl. He doesn't usually bottom, and while he _could_ have shifted to fit easier, he likes the stretch and burn he gets and he _really_ likes the dominating, feral look on William's face as he gives them both orders.

William positions Thomas next and Dorrek strains to watch, cheating a little and shifting so he can see. William pumps Thomas' cock a few times, until until his dick is hard and then lines him up and gives Thomas a slap to get him going. Thomas starts fucking Noh-Varr in earnest. Will grabs his hair and pulls him back for a brutal kiss. When he lets go, Thomas lets out a wild laugh.

“I fucking love you, Will.”

“I know,” Will smirks, and runs his fingers across Noh-Varr's skin, up his leg, across his hips, up his torso, chest, neck and finally to his mouth where he taps the side of it. Noh-Varr lets out a low, vibrating moan.

“Now, I think there's something missing here...” Then he casually strokes his cock, and shoves it down Noh-Varr's throat.

“Oh, yeah. You weren't kidding Noh-Varr has an – nh! - amazing throat.”

Dorrek is inclined to agree, especially since Noh-Varr's hands are on his hips, making him fuck harder if he slows down even a little. Noh-Varr is having _fun_. Dorrek has to agree; he is having an amazing time. Noh-Varr is fantastic, as usual, even with all three of them. The twins are _gorgeous,_ Thomas is multi-orgasmic and has come again at least twice, and Will is – so – _so_ -

“Noh-Varr.”

Noh-Varr's hands tightened on his hips, and hums twice, to let him know he is listening.

“Show William what you can do.”

“I don't know Dorrek, he's already – oh. Oh _fuck_. _Fuuuck!!_ Dorrek – Noh-Varr – fucking – _Tom –_ fucking, fuck!” Will screams, and comes. Blue sparks fly into the air and Will arches and grabs at Noh-Varr's shoulders, thrusting like mad. It is quite possibly the sexiest thing Dorrek has ever seen.

“Uh – Will,” Thomas groans, “I can’t – I can't – can I _come_ now?”

“You've been good,” William purrs, “Come for me.”

That is apparently all it takes for Thomas. Dorrek is starting to feel a little inefficient. He is close – but he's been close for a while now and he still hasn't come yet, even though two gorgeous humans already have. As usual, Noh-Varr fixes the situation. He surges up and flips them, throwing Dorrek to the floor and _fucking_ him. He'd been holding back before, apparently.

“I know you want to come,” Noh-Varr growls, “Come for me, Dorrek.”

“You – you too! You – aah!”

Noh-Varr shudders and then comes while whispering, “As my Emperor wishes.” That does it. Dorrek shudders his way through his own orgasm.

Afterwords, William transforms the bed back, and they all lay down together. Dorrek and Noh-Varr are in the middle, William next to Dorrek, and Thomas practically drapes himself across Noh-Varr. Dorrek is starting to think Thomas might fancy him.

“Hm...yes. That was satisfactory. I think you can safely tell your mother we are interested in your offer of betrothal.” William says smugly.

“As long as Noh-Varr is included.” Thomas adds.

“Noh-Varr? What do you think?”

“I live to serve, my Emperor.”


End file.
